


Leon and Chris and The Gingerbread Mess

by Ark666



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: Leon and Chris attempt to make a gingerbread house.





	Leon and Chris and The Gingerbread Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Made this around Thanksgiving when I still had my old A03 account. Leehigh777. One of my peers was harassing me on my work so I had to delete the account and everything on it, but I wouldn't mind revamping my old works if anyone wanted to read them or the originals again. Just comment for them.

Leon and Chris were in the kitchen prepping to make a gingerbread house. It was Christmas Eve afternoon, and it was lightly snowing on the ground outside. The inside of the house was warm and smelled like gingerbread obviously since it had been baking all day. Chris was mixing the frosting up to for the house to be glued together. His long grey shirt sleeves were rolled up. Leon was getting all of the candy out and ready. Unlike Chris he had forgone the long sleeves and opted for a blue short sleeve shirt since he was the one doing most of the baking with Claire before she left to go get some very last minute groceries and presents. When he was finished getting the candy out he turned to Chris. “When’s your sister going to be back here?” The smaller man asked because he would rather have his much happier to be there cooking companion. It wasn’t that Chris was a bad cook; it was just that he hated cooking with a passion. The smaller man frowned at the the thought of Chris eating Chinese takeout every night if Claire wasn’t around. He would surely have very high cholesterol with all of the general taos.

“She’ll be here in about an hour. We have plenty of time to make the house, and maybe have some fun afterwards,” Chris whispered in Leon’s ear suggestively. Leon smiled thinking about it, but then remembered the one time that Chris said that they had enough time before she came back. She ended up walking right up in on them doing it on the dinning room chair a couple of months ago.

“Nope,” Leon pointed to the frosting that Chris had momentarily stopped mixing. “Not going to get seen again by her so mix.” The larger man groaned and continued to mix the tasty glue that would end up holding the house together, or in somebody’s stomach. The more time that passed the harder the frosting got because of the air going into it helped it to thicken up and become more dense. Chris sighed annoyed as it grew thicker. Leon noticed and taunted him because of how big his muscles are and that he’s tired already from a few minutes of helping him out. 

Leon took a knife and cut the gingerbread into the shapes to be easily assembled into the house. The larger man behind him was making even more annoying sighs, and so Leon grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and threw it at the back of his head. Chris stopped what he was doing and turned around shocked. He was met with Leon’s smiling face. 

He grabbed Leon around the waist and pulled him in for a hug. Leon laughed while putting his hands on Chris’ bicep, while being careful of the knife. The larger man was laughing too and kissed the top of Leon’s head. He laid his head on top of his husbands, and closed his eyes. Enjoying the scent of Leon’s hair. “I love you, but you really piss me off sometimes,” Chris told his smaller lover. 

“That’s not really much of an ‘I love you’ as it’s a complaint,” Leon pointed out looking up and moving the knife threateningly. It was an empty threat, and Chris knew that, but it didn’t mean that he still didn’t take him seriously because he did have a fucking knife in his hand. 

“Oookay,” Chris teased as he let go of Leon and resumed mixing the icing. Leon chuckled and set the knife down in the sink. Out of sight, and away in case if Chris wanted to get him back for throwing the bag of chocolate chips at him.

They had been married for a little more than half a year, Leon found it funny how Chris would sometimes try to hide a complaint in an ‘I love you’ statement. He had been doing that when they’re dating too. Chris would genuinely tell him that he loved him, but it was only those occasional moments when he would complain as to avoid getting into an argument with the smaller man. It would be very difficult for Chris to win an argument against Leon because he because very fierce when arguing with the larger man. Maybe it had to do with their height?

But anyways Leon took pieces of the gingerbread over to where Chris was at the island. “Do you want to help assemble it or are you going to continue bitching at me?” Leon asked Chris with a hint of mockery in his voice. Chris sighed and took some of the frosting and smeared it on one of the pieces and attached it to the other. When Leon had his back turned he got a big scoop of frosting, with a sprinkle shaker in the other; he smashed the frosting on Leon’s face when he turned back around with a devious grin on his face. Then he threw the green sprinkles in his face laughing. It was in his blond hair, and it covered his blue-grey eyes up too.

“Chris!” Leon yelled smashing a piece of gingerbread overtop of Chris’ thick skull. Leon thinks that he’s too thick headed to get a concussion. Chris frowned, and Leon was getting the frosting out of his eyes and smeared it on Chris’ grey shirt. Leon smiled getting an idea of what to do to his husband as revenge. 

“Let’s call a truce,” Chris offered. This was the perfect chance for Leon to think up of a way to get back at Chris for making a mess of his hair because he would now have to wash it right after they were to be done assembling the gingerbread house.His revenge would be sweet, and things couldn’t get too much worse since his hair was already messed up.

“Sure, at least until the house is made,” Leon agreed smiling internally. They went to work on making the house and it was a pretty, but very not well designed cottage. It had lots of gumdrops and candies all over it, with a few gingerbread men on it. Asymmetrical, poorly designed, and the frosting also looked like it had melted the house. Deciding that the house looked good enough and that there was enough frosting Leon took the bowl and scooped up all the frosting together. 

He took a bite of it and relishing in its sweet flavor before taking the bowl and dumping it on Chris’ head who was in shock of what was happening to him. Leon grabbed handfuls of the candy on the counter and smashed it into the frosting that was visible. Chris grabbed the laughing Leon and rubbed his hair on Leon’s shirt. He shrieked laughed at the fact that Chris had used his shirt to wipe himself off with. They were both laughing their asses off and making a mess of each other. Getting the entire kitchen dirty with their little food fight. The candy was sent flying, the extra gingerbread smashed, and droops of icing on the floor which Chris eventually slipped on.

Gingerbread, candy, and frosting were everywhere in the kitchen. Standing there huffing after their little brawl both men were covered in all the stuff. They both definitely needed to take a shower as soon as possible so they wouldn’t contaminate the rest of the house with the slimey drying candy. The gingerbread house somehow survived the food fight. Leon and Chris hugged each other making up for the fight. They both had fun blowing off some steam that came with the holiday season because it seemed like their work never ended, and it was fun just acting like a normal couple for once. 

“I love you Chris,” Leon looked up at Chris’ brown eyes. The icing gluing the two together.

“I love you too Leon,” Chris bent his neck down and kissed him and also licking the icing off of eachother's lips. The sounds of the door opening and closing filled the the house with sound. 

“Thank god I got here before you two got to fucking again!” Claire exclaimed with bags in her hands. She seemed genuinely relieved that they weren’t doing it again in public space in the house. Her red dyed hair was messy; it seemed like she had a long day. Trying to get the last minute items must have been very stressful. She took one look at the counter and was grossed out. “You made the kitchen messy so how am I going to heat up dinner?”

“Don’t worry we’ll clean it up Claire,” Chris told his younger sister. She set down the bags on the floor while rolling her eyes, and then proceeded to go and take off her coat in the other room. 

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Leon giggled into Chris’ chest. The icing was stiffening on his cheek and Chris’ chest making the smearing very strange to him. He liked having Chris’ warm body up against him, it made him feel safe even if only temporary in his arms. He could also hear the rhythm of Chris’ heartbeat which lulled him.

“I thought that since we both made the mess. I thought that we could both clean it up,” Chris tickled his lover lightly.

“Stop it,” Leon smiled breaking away from Chris. He threw Chris a wet rag. “I’ll go grab the mop.” Chris nodded at him. Leon walked away nearly bursting out laughing because he was going to got to the shower and not to go and grab the mop, and leaving Chris there to clean up the mess.


End file.
